Princess Roxie
by Shadow over Misty Field
Summary: um... blah, about Princess Roxie. and ?Duke. please read. rated T for... idk. just to be safe and all.


**So, I didn'tlike how I did the end of this chapter so I editted it. So if you wish you could read it again. :) oh yeah, is it a Duke and Duchess or what? Please tell me.... I would want to be accurate. =D**

Chapter One

"Good night Roxie." Duke blew out the bright candle in its holder on the stone wall by Roxie's bed.

"Good night Duke." Roxie watched Duke leave her bed chamber. Roxie rolled onto her side. Her chamber was pitch black dark except for the tiny candle that would last for half the night placed her on bed stand.

-Morning-

"Its morning, Miss." A lady in a plain gray gown announced to Roxie.

Roxie sat up tired and looked her servant. "Morning, Liana." Roxie's strawberry-blonde hair glittered in the sunlight that was streaming through Roxie's windows. Roxie got up out of bed.

"A nice day, today." Liana said while she tidied up Roxie's bed.

Roxie walked to her choice of gowns for the day. There was a dark green one with a light green under layer visible. Next to it was a medium red dress with a fluffed out skirt and puffy sleeves. Also, a light blue with a bare spot for the shoulders and the sleeves started right below the shoulders.

Liana finished with the bed and stated. "I like the blue one best, miss."

Roxie didn't really like the Liana spoke so boldly but she did like the blue one, too. She took it and held it up to herself in her nice mirror. It looked rather nice.

-Breakfast-

"Hello, Roxie." Her younger sister; Princess Autumn said.

"Hi, Autumn. Hello father." Roxie took a seat across from Autumn.

Today's breakfast was the usual. I looked down at it and just stared at it for a while. It didn't look that great. I had to admit it.

"Why aren't you eating?" Autumn mumbled at me.

"Not appealing to me, today." I saw father get up and leave the table. He left with one of his guards.

"Oh, ok." I got up and left the table. One of the maids came and took away my and my father's dishes.

I walked into the royal gardens and looked at all the brgihtly coloured flowers and trees. This was my favorite place to be, and the stables. But, I preferred here today. I walked to my spot in the gardens. Only I knew of it. It was behind a huge willow tree and not even the gardeners kept that area of the gardens kept up. I climbed behind the tree and was Very surprised when I saw Duke there.

"Hello, princess." He smiled at me.

"Hello, Duke." I knew Duke was royal but I didn't know how so I always called him Duke. His name.

The shade of the tree hid Duke and me. It tended to be dark here. He was sitting on a log that had been there for a very long time. I sat next to him. The log was very cold and wet even through my gown I could feel it. I shivered suddenly.

"Cold?" He asked.

"A bit." I replied evenly.

He hugged me and suddenly I was colder and warmer at the same time. I blushed bright red but he didn't see.

"How did you find this place, Roxie?"

"I don't remember, really…" I answered looking up at him. For the first time I studied his eyes. I gasped when I looked at them. They were red, blood red. I froze in shock.

"What? What is it Roxie?" Duke questioned me.

I backed away slowly and turned to run. He caught my dress and snatched it in his hand. I screamed but of course no one else was outside close enough to hear me. The fabric tore off my dress and I cried out in shock. I felll over to roots of the trees in the garden and I looked behind me terrified for my life. What was he?! Red eyes were not natural and never would be. The only ones with red eyes were... were... vampires. At the thought I fainted.

-

Duke's POV:

When she ran away instantly I grabbed at her dress. Wishing for her to stay. I got a piece of her pretty dress and kept it. I folded it neatly and stuck it in my pocket. I sighed sadly. I would of liked to of gotten to know her better. But now she would probably stay as far away from me as possible. She knew I strage I guessed. But not how... just the eyes scared her.... I think....

I would of run after her but the sun would burn my skin since my potion was wearing off. The potion kept me looking like a human and it also made it possible for me to be in the sun light without burning. Now that my eyes were showing I bet my wings would appear soon, too. I would wait until night came to leave this place. I sat back down on the cold and wet mossy log. To think about Roxanne. Who I had made a habit of calling Roxie. I had known her since we were little children. Before I was a vampire. I winced at the thought. I didn't remeber many human memories but I remebered then. i don't know why though.

----Start Duke's Human Memory----

"Roxanne! Wait up!" I yelled up to my fast, and new friend. Her long way hair flew behind her head gracefully.

She laughed happily and kept running. We were going to the lake to meet up with my and her family. Roxanne's family were the King and Queen and her siblings. My family was the Duke, and Duchess and my little baby sister.

I sped up and raced past her. I reached the end of the trail and waited a few seconds until Roxanne reached me. She stopped to catch her breath, her bright blue eyes sparkled warmly at me. When she did she smiled at me and ran on. I beat her there by a foot or two and we went to our separate families.

"King Henry! Please listen! We need help! They're going to attack us and kill us!" My father the Duke exclaimed angerily. I pretended I didn't hear that. My mother and father were having problems with the peasents in their area. I guessed that they had vowed to come and try to outnumber us. That was impossible though. We had a large army there that had never been defeated.... except when they were brand new. Ater the great war so many peopel had died that we almost had to get a whole entire new army. For a while I had had to train with the army in case we went to battle.

"William you know I can not do that! I don't have enough hunters as it is." That surprised me. Hunters? Why would you need hunters? Hunters couldn't fight! Souldiers could!

"Henry! Please what if they come to kill you after us? You would be doing us a great favor!"

"That's why I'll need my hunters. To kill them afer your hunters ad souldiers fight back there will be less and it will be easier for us to fight and win!"

------End Duke's Memory--------

Now I knew what the hunters wre. Vampire hunters. More commonly known the vampires as slayers. It wasn't peasents my parent swere afraid of. They were afraid of the vampires that had killed the peasents and had come after us when we came back from talkign to the  
king and Queen.

We had gotton home late at night and were sleeping when they came. I was the first to wake up and I had screamed. Of course that woke my mother. Who woke my father and they came to my chamber. They ran and when they saw that vampire crouched over me sucking my blood out. Father had gotten one the decorations in my room and smashed it over the vampire's head. That agered the vampire. It stopped feeding on me and attacked my father. My mother fainted and I was too weak. So that night my father died at the teeth of that beast. I had sworn revenge and had forgotten about it til now. I knew that I had to kill.

My mother and I were here to finally find a new husband for her. She was tired of ruling over our land alone now. And she didn't like help from me or Annisa. My little sister who was now 11 years old. We were seven (7) years apart.

We were all vampires now but hid it well. And we aged when ever we wanted to. So I just kept on aging normally. Sometimes soon I would probably go back a year or two. I liked being around this age. My sister had made a wonderful potion that stopped us from looking like vampires. It worked fully for a half of a week efore we ha dto take it again.

????'s POV

I saw a beautiful young lady lying on the floor of the garden. I broke off a large leaf from a tree in the garden and filled it with water from the small pond beside the tree. I was to the girl and I saw she was not awake so i might as well as giv her a rude awakening to see what her attitude was and if she had fainted or something like so. I knelt down and dropped the water on her throat, chin, and face. She didn't a wake she I fekt for her heartbeat. It was still pumping blood through her body so perhaps she had fainted from the heat of the sun today. I picked her up carefully and carried her to the doctor of he castle. Her glanced at her and told me to set her down on one of the cots. He went and checked her breathing and heartbeat. Which were both fine.

"She fainted I would guess. How do you know the princess?" I had never seen the princess. But it wasn't hard to believe. She was a beauty and all princesses were beautiful usually.

"I don't." I replied truthfully.

"Really? She's nice lady." He replied. "Well, I'll keep her here Mr. ..."

But I had left before I had to give my name.

Roxie's POV (normal POV)

I woke up to see I was at the castle's doctor's paitent room.

"You're awake! Good morning Princess Roxanne." The man in a white coat with white pants greeted me.

"Good morning Doctor." I did not know his last name so I called him that.

"I think you can be released now if you wish. You fainted and slept through last night." He explained. "But, you can go now if you wish."

I got up and was surprised because my bones were stiff. I did not show that though because I did not want him to do something odd to make it go away if there was something to do. When I left I leaned against the cottage that he owned for paitents. I sighed and got on my way. I decided I wanted to go to the stables so I walked up the path to the stables. When the brick wall became visible I started walking faster. I opened up the heavy wooden door to inside and looked for my favorite horse: Red Winds. Her flame red coat caught my eyes rght away and I entered her stall. The hay in the bottom was fresh so I cuddled up against the back of her stall and crawled under the thick ammounts of hay. They always put a lot of hay in her stall because if she did not get enough paddin g between her and the floor her hooves would start hurting a lot and she would not be able to stand. Oddly enough on other hard surfaces she was fine. I guess brick just hurt her feet a lot.

Red Winds nuzzled me and I laughed. Her nose sniffed me for an apple or carrot but I didn't have any. She snorted and glared at me. "I'm sorry Winds. But I haven't got any treats on me. I was just at the doctor's cottage because  
I fainted."

Red Winds gave me a confussed look. It was almost as if we could talk to each other. Me with my mouth. Her with her eyes and face. Her mane sparkled as the sunlight hit it. Her mane was a surprising black color. It was basically impossible for her to have a black mane when she was fire red with her coat. Her tail was also pure black. She had no socks/stockings or any marks on her.

"Why did I faint? Because I saw Duke's eyes were red! No human on Earth has those eyes I say." I whispered.

Red Wind's eyes grew wide and she neighed nervously.

"What? What's wrong Windy? Soomeone here?" I asked her fearfully.

She shook her head. Which I took as she did not think anyone was here. So, my words bothered her.

"The red eyes? Is that what scares you?"

Red Winds nodded her large head a few times.

Duke's POV

I entered the stables because I smelled Roxie there and kind of wantd to explain. But when I heard her talking I decided to see if she was talking about me to someone who might be a hunter. I followed her voice and found her in a horse's stall talking. It almost seemed as if she were talking to the horse.

"Why did I faint? Because I saw Duke's eyes were red! No human on Earth has those eyes I say." I overheard her.

She's talking to the horse! I realized.

The scarlett colored horse went wild after Roxie said that.

Roxie continued talking but I had zoned out thinking about what Roxie was probably thinking.

**End of Chapter One!**

**-Chapter Two will probably be added tomorro wor the next day. =D**

** Please reveiw and tell em what you think. I know that a horse would probably never be colored like that unless someone died its mane black... =P And yeah. But this is a story so don't say anything negitive about that please. **


End file.
